Hate to Love Chapter One! :3
by Supa-Mario-Gamma
Summary: WARNING! This is a yaoi fan fic which means GUY ON GUY action!      Anyway I just felt like writing a fanfic with Greed x Envy and so I wrote it ! :3    All characters belong to Fullmetal Alchemist and balh blah blah some other copywrite stuff !


Hate to Love

Envy stalked down the long corridors cursing the stupid homunculus. That greed had ruined his fun with the alchemists and then laughed at him! Envy punched the nearest wall in frustration feeling it crack beneath his fist. That stupid greed with his devilish smile, his hard abs and the face he makes when he… Envy shook his head in frustration from the absurd thoughts. Greed was an asshole that, Envy was sure of. "Aww, why the long face?"

Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" Envy hissed, spilling poison into his every word. Greed gave Envy a mocking face but continued to walk with him. "Come now, I was just having a bit of fun," Greed said wrapping his arm around Envy's shoulders. Envy threw his arm off and turned to face Greed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Envy screamed at Greed. His anger was burning his body, or was it passion?

"You ruined my fun!"

"I was bored,"

"You stupid little brat! Why don't you piss off and go play with someone else, brat!"

Slam! Envy's back made contact with the wall. Greed's hands were pressed against the wall on either side of envy. His face was super close to Envy's and Envy could feel Greed's warm breath on his face.

"A brat am I? No more of a brat than you are," Greed whispered to Envy. Envy Attempted to push Greed away but Greed simply grabbed Envy's wrists and shoved him harder against the wall. Greed's face moved closer to Envy's, "If I'm so childish then maybe I should play a child-like prank against you, hmm?" he said moving his face to Envy's neck. Greed kissed Envy's neck and felt the Child shudder beneath him. "W-what are you doing? Get off!"

Envy tried to escape Greed's grasp but Greed just chuckled and moved his mouth up Envy's neck, letting his tongue slide along it. Greed moved closer to Envy, placing his leg between Envy's legs. Greed chuckled as he felt Envy's slight erection. Envy was still trying to escape but to no avail. Greed's lips moved to Envy's in a hard kiss. Envy's eyes went wide in shock as Greed's tongue danced with his own. After a few seconds Greed released the kiss but kept Envy pinned to the wall. Envy coughed and then looked up to see that devilish grin on Greed's face. "Let me go," Envy said in a low voice.

"No,"

"What?"

"I haven't finished my prank yet,"

Greed picked Envy up and threw him over his shoulder. Envy began kicking and punching as hard as he could but Greed continued into the nearest room. This room looked as if it hadn't been used in a while, dust had settled over everything in the room. Greed threw Envy on the bed and climbed on top. "G-get off me you fool!" Envy screeched, pushing against Greed's body. Greed, however, simply laughed at Envy and continued to lick and suck at Envy's skin. Envy's body shook with pleasure and distaste, his eyes were closed tightly until he felt a cold hand reaching down his pants. Greed's hand stroked and caressed Envy's muscle, making him even harder than before. "N-no s-stop it Greed!" Envy said, although he was sinking into pleasure. Greed's mouth met his again and his tongue still found its way into Envy's mouth. After he had finished, Greed removed Envy's shorts and moved down to his muscle. "G-Greed, what are y-…!"

Greed began sucking and licking Envy's muscle making him get wetter and wetter. "Gagh!... Ahh… St-… I'm comi-…" Envy tried to stop the moaning but failed. Greed removed his mouth as Envy ejaculated. Greed licked his fingers, chuckling as he did so, "That was too fast,"

"SHUT UP!" Envy screamed back.

"But that's not a problem," Greed said, unbuckling his pants, "I'll just have to make you come again,"

Before Envy could protest Greed had stuck his muscle up Envy's asshole. His body began to move, getting harder and faster as he gained momentum. "S-stop! It… hur-… Ah!"

Envy's moans grew louder and louder. Eventually all he could do was hold on tightly to Greed as they were both pleasured beyond what they had ever imagined. Finally their climax came and Greed removed himself from Envy. Then they just lied there until Greed got his strength back. "Well see ya' round kid," he said as he buckled up his pants and left the room. Envy just sat there, his back and pelvis hurt from the sex but he –to all of his dismay- was pleasured from head to toe. And all he wanted was to beat Greed to a pulp and then do exactly the same thing to him. Make Greed fall in love with him.

Chapter 2

Envy headed for the street, the street had many people running a playing along them but Envy was after a certain person. "Here I come, Fullmetal," he whispered to himself, just as the shadow of the alley was was taken by the un, Envy morphed into a labradoor. He ran this way and that was, trying to catch the scent of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his pesky brother.


End file.
